1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer for transporting, launching and recovering a boat, and, more particularly, to a trailer having an aft support cradle which pivots relative to an elongate trailer frame in a particularly advantageous manner to assist in launching and recovery operations.
2. Prior Art
The merit and usefulness of a boat trailer is measured, in large part, by the degree of efficiency it helps attain during the lauching and recovery of a boat from a body of water. The behavior of the trailer as a boat passes over the aft of the trailer during launching and recovery is crucial.
A variety of aft end constructions have been proposed for boat trailers in efforts to enhance launching and loading performance. A problem which has not been satisfactorily addressed by many proposals is the need for an aft support cradle which will accommodate boat hulls of a wide variety of sizes and configurations. Still another problem not adequately addressed by many aft support cradle proposals is the need to provide a cradle which executes such types of movement during launching and recovery as will assist in carrying out the launching and recovery operations.